Syaoran and a Twin
by Nyuyasha
Summary: Syaoran has a twin sister.He and four others are sent to Japan.Sakura is a popular high school girl and Syaoran's a player.... S/S,E/T,M/OC,OC/OC,T/OC


Disclaimer: I don't own the Card Captor chartacters...  
  
Author's Note: Please R/R... Anyways, I hope you liked this story... Its kinda weird but I'm writing it while I'm grounded... Thanks... Story.........  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Hong Kong, China, The Li Estate.  
  
Soon-to-be-leader Li Xiao Lang walked into the Dojo on the Li Island. He'd worn his traditional silk fighting uniform. He was to be givin a specail honor this evening and couldn't train today. He smiled seeing his twin sister fighting with all her strength. Her long black hair pulled into a ponytail and her unruly bangs covering her beautiful amber golden eyes.  
  
She back flipped then charged forward knocking her cousin Li Mei Lin to the ground. Mei Lin fell onto her back but jumped back up out of a back bend. Xiao Lang's twin dodged Mei Lin's next attack and grabbed her braid pulling her back and clothes lining her.  
  
"Li Anastasia!" her mother shouted as she groaned.  
  
"Yes mother?" she asked respectfully as Mei Lin snickered.  
  
"I told you, Mei Lin, Mykel, and Xiao Lang that none of you could train today, did I not?"  
  
"Yes you did mother."  
  
"And why did I tell you that."  
  
"Because we are all to get specail honors and ranks today and must wear our specific silk fighting uniforms."  
  
"Good now all four of you go, except you." Mei Lin and Xiao Lang walked out followed by their sweating cousin Mykel.  
  
"Yes mother?" Anastasia asked still remaining where she was.  
  
"Come, walk with me on the beach I need to speak with you."  
  
The two of them walked onto the white sandy beach. They truely looked like mother and daughter until you looked at their eyes. Li Yelen, Xiao Lang's mother, was into her spiritual side as was Xiao Lang, Mykel, and the rest of their family. Except Anastasia and Mei Lin. They were born with out spiritual powers, they were born fighters.  
  
"Anastasia, I know how important it is for you and Mei Lin to learn how to fight, but you never know when to stop. You keep going. Xiao Lang is the closet person besides Eriol, Mykel, and Mei Lin. I know how your five are. You love getting to fight and you and Mykel love getting in trouble. So please whenever they give you your honors try not to make a scene."  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
"Now, go to your room and change. I'll be up to help you with your hair in a few moments."  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
With that Anastasia ran to their large mansion-like home and into her room. She pulled on her black and pink silk fighting robes and buttoned her top. Xiao Lang was to wear black and green, Eriol; black and white, Mykel; black and red, and Mei Lin; black and blue. Her mother entered the room and pulled her hair into a bun with braids hanging from it.(Like Lulu's from FFX)  
  
The five fighters of the Li clan walked out in their unforms as Mei Lin laughed at Anastasia and they almost started fighting.  
  
"Will you two cut it out," Mykel whined as the two girls started horseplaying.  
  
"Both of you stop right now," Xiao Lang barked as they jolted up and stopped completely.  
  
"Who crapped in his breakfast?" Anastasia asked in a whisper to Mei Lin as she giggled.  
  
"Must've been a pretty big terd too," Mykel whispered as both of them giggled into their hands.  
  
"STOP!" Eriol shouted becoming fed up with all three of them. They all stopped and walked in silence sticking their tongues out at both of them.  
  
They sat down and waited for the owner of a Japanese company to come out. Mei Lin, Mykel, and Anastasia were trying not to fight with each other as best they could. The company owner then walked out.  
  
"Well, it's the great Li Clan and Mr. Hiiragizawa," the man said politely. He had brown hair and dark brown eyes with tan skin.  
  
"Dr. Avalon, its a pleasure meeting you. This is my twin sister Anastasia, my cousin Mei Lin, and my other cousn Mykel. I'm Li Xiao Lang, the future leader of my clan and we're the five best fighters from this small island," Xiao Lang stated shaking the man's hand as they all nodded to their names.  
  
"Oh, this is my son Avalon Touya. Touya this is Xiao Lang," Dr. Avalon said introducing them to a tall young man with dark brown hair and eyes.  
  
"Mr. Avalon, I need to know why you've called off my sister and cousins daily training. They are quite impatient and they feel like ripping each other apart right now."  
  
"Yes, I need your help. My son is the newest member of our company and quite famous. People have tried to kill him already. I need all five of you to protect him."  
  
"Whoa! Xiao Lang, we aren't guardians... That's why we have Spinal, Kero, and Raven," Anastasia said almost jumping out of her chair.  
  
"She's right. We aren't guardians."  
  
"This is different. Japan is horrible and getting worse. They might kill my son and me never know it. At least stay for a week and see what its like then decide if you'll help or not. Please?"  
  
"Alright. Mei Lin, Mykel, grab your things and pack them Eriol, Anastasia, run inside pick up your bags. We're going to Japan," Xiao Lang said as they all left.  
  
Ryukyu Islands, Japan.  
  
A small group of young women walked home from the mall. One stood out more than the others. She had long honey brown hair pulled into a braid and bright emerald green eyes.  
  
"So, Sak, when's your dad getting back with those warriors from Thailand, isn't it?" a girl with long red hair and brown eyes asked as the emerald eyed girl shook her head.  
  
"Its Hong Kong, Rika. He's supposed to be back late tonight but Cris is taking me out so we should all be back about the same time."  
  
"Sak and Cris sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G-"  
  
"Shut up. Listen, I have to go get ready. I'll call you crazy kids tomorrow and tell you how it went."  
  
"Alright, bye Sak!" they all said in unison.  
  
"Ja Ne," the girl said waving as she jumped into her white Explorer and drove to her two story white home. She ran straight to her room and got in the shower humming.  
  
Hong Kong, China.  
  
"Let's go girls," Xiao Lang called up the stairs as Anastasia and Mei Lin both knocked each other down the stairs with their dufle bags. "Will you two stop it. If we don't get this honor the elders will disown you three for not being able to help the clan at all," Xiao Lang hissed as they both looked at the ground shamefully.  
  
They got into their limo and rode to the airport. They got onto the plane and made Mei Lin sit with Eriol and Mykel with Touya and Xiao Lang and Anastasia.  
  
"Hey Syaoran," Anastasia said as Xiao Lang turned to her.  
  
"Yes, Anya?"  
  
"Why don't the elders like me, Mei Lin, or Mykel as much as you and Eriol?"  
  
"We've went over this sense you were little. You three can't use magic and fight better than any of the younger clan members except me. The elders just need to know that your good enough for honors like this because if your not your only a fertility to the clan and you don't want that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because they make you have a clan members child and then just keep going until you get really old and saggy."  
  
"That's not funny."  
  
"Yes it is your smiling. But its not fun."  
  
"Okay, oh, what'd you do with Kiyt and Kalyna?"  
  
"Oh, they stayed with mother. They're to come and see us in two weeks."  
  
"Oh, okay. Syaoran?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm glad your my older twin brother," Anastasia said laying her head on his shoulder and falling asleep.  
  
"I am too Anya. I am too," he said hugging her to him.  
  
The next morning in Japan.  
  
Xiao Lang and Anastasia woke up first, soon followed by the others. Dr. Avalon was in the kitchen making breakfast. Last night they were to meet his daughter but she was on a date so they probably wouldn't meet her until tonight.  
  
"Good morning. I hope you five are ready for work today," Dr. Avalon said setting down their breakfast plates. They all shrugged and started to eat as something slammed up stairs.  
  
"What in the world?" Dr. Avalon asked looking up.  
  
Suddenly, a girl with honey brown hair pulled into a ponytail and emerald green eyes slammed into the kitchen door sliding across the room. Xiao Lang, Mykel, Anastasia, Mei Lin, and Eriol's heads shot up.  
  
"Morning honey," Dr. Avalon said politely as she sighed and nodded.  
  
"Morning daddy. Am I late again?" she asked with a voice exactly like Anastasia's except without the Chinese accent.  
  
"Actually your early, squirt," Touya commented as Mei Lin and Anastasia choked a laugh in their drinks.  
  
"I love you too, Touya," she said sitting down inbetween Dr. Avalon and Xiao Lang.  
  
"Honey, these are the warriors from Hong Kong I got last night," Dr. Avalon said as they all choked. They'd never been called warriors from Hong Kong in their entire lives. Anastasia stabbed Xiao Lang in the ribs with her elbow as he glared at her and she raised her eyebrows them glanced towards the girl.  
  
"Oh, I'm Li Syaoran," he said finally showing he could speak Japanese.  
  
"I'm Li Anya," Anastasia said smiling brightly. (Its all in Japanese, by the way)  
  
"Li Mei Lin."  
  
"Li Mykel."  
  
"Hiiragizawa Eriol."  
  
"So, your mostly just the Li Clan?" the girl asked as Touya fell back wards out of his chair laughing. "What?"  
  
"You never have been good at introductions have you sis?" Touya said sitting his chair back up.  
  
"Oh, oops, I'm Kinomoto Sakura. Its nice to meet all five of you."  
  
There was a loud knock on the door as Sakura shot up to answer it. "Takashi, Yukito, Tomoyo, what're you three doing here?" they all heard Sakura ask but still unable to see the visitors.  
  
"Oh, so that's how you treat your three best friends after two years we understand," a girl said sarcastically.  
  
"Come on in. You can meet my dad's new warrior people, thingys," Sakura said as all five of them rolled their eyes.  
  
In walked a girl as tall as Sakura with long raven black hair, pale skin, a video camera, long sky blue dress, baby blue eyes, a sky blue head band, and black dress shoes. A little taller man with brown hair, brown eyes, baggy blue jeans, a white muscle shirt, black sneakers, and tanned skin. Last a man all five warrior knew. He had short silver black hair, pale skin, glasses, silvery blue eyes, blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and black boots.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Eriol, Li, Anya, Mei Lin, and Mykel. So, where're Killer, Sandy, and Raven?" Yukito asked as all five of them glared at him.  
  
"Excuse us," Anya, Mei Lin, and Mykel all said in unison as they got up and walked outside into the backyard.  
  
"Yue, you shouldn't've said that to them. You know their not like me and Syaoran," Eriol said catching Tomoyo's gaze.  
  
"He's right, Yue. That was a little hateful," a voice said as three teenagers walked up.  
  
"How'd you three get here?" Yukito asked turning around.  
  
There stood three teenagers. One a young girl with ankle length ebony black hair, unnaturally pale skin, and dark brown eyes almost black. She wore a long black dress with fish net at the top. On her right a young man with spiked sandy blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and golden skin. He wore black jeans, a black muscle shirt, and black combat boots like the girl. On the other side of the girl was a young man with short spiked black hair, a blue mucsle tank top, black jeans, black combat boots, pale blue eyes, and golden bronze skin. They all three then transformed; the black hair girl into a tiny wolf pup, the black haired boy into a raven, and the blonde haired boy into a sandy blonde kitten.  
  
"Raven," Anya called as the raven flew and landed on her right shoulder.  
  
"Sandy," Mei Lin called as the kitten ran to her and she picked it up putting it on her head.  
  
"Killer," Mykel called as the wolf pup ran and jumped in his pants pocket.  
  
"Raven change," Anya said as the raven transformed into a tiny stuffed animal like black lion. She picked it up and ran upstairs.  
  
"What was that?" Sakura asked confused.  
  
"That was what happens whenever Yukito and those three mix," Syaoran answered her. "Oh, Dr. Avalon, I wanted to ask you something when my sister wasn't around. Anya isn't my twin sister she just looks it and its true our birthdays are on the same day but she's four years younger than me making her seventeen right now. I was wondering if she could enroll in school around here. She's always wanted to go to a public school after only being taught at home all the time."  
  
"I think she can. Can't she Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah, school starts in about a month and she'll be in the same grade as me and the girls," Sakura replied as Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Oh, and Mei Lin too. She'll yell about it but she'll go," Syaoran said as they all nodded.  
  
Anya ran back down the stairs with Mei Lin and Mykel an hour later. They were wearing normal clothes. Anya was wearing a pair of baggy black jeans, a tight pink spagetti strap tank top showing from her belly button, black combat boots, skin tight black leather gloves, a pair of black sunglasses, her hair up in a normal bun with braids hanging from it, and on her back was a small black backpack with Raven's head sticking out.  
  
Mei Lin wore a pair of tight black pants, a tight blue tank top showing as much skin as Anya's, black high heeled boots, black sunglasses, her hair up in a ponytail, and on her back a small blue back pack with Sandy's head poking out.  
  
Mykel wore a pair of baggy black jeans, a red muscle tank top, black sneakers, head phones, and his hair spiked up. Killer's head was poking out of his pants pocket.  
  
"Where're you three going?" Syaoran asked sitting on the couch with Eriol. Sakura on the couch across from them sleeping, and Touya in the chair channel surfing.  
  
"Site seeing and then shopping why?" Mei Lin answered out of breath.  
  
"With those three?"  
  
"Yeah. Their cute and we can't leave them here with you two they'll eat you out of house and home. Spinal, Kero, you wanna come too?" Anya said as the small kitten and flying lion went to her. Spinal jumped in Mei Lin's back pack and Kero fell asleep in Anya's.  
  
"Anya I don't want you three out there alone."  
  
"Relax Syaoran. Its just shopping. What's going to happen?"  
  
"Anya..."  
  
"We cross our hearts hope to die stuck a dirty needle in our eye if something happens," they said in unison crossing their figners behind their backs.  
  
"Go then," Syaoran said as Anya squealed and ran over kissing him on the cheek then flew out the door. 


End file.
